


Pillow Talk Ft. Poppy and Hiiro

by lucybeetle



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Poppy's Cock-Awful Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucybeetle/pseuds/lucybeetle
Summary: Hiiro likes Poppy. He doesn't like her keeping him awake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A while back I wrote a Poppy/Hiiro kink meme fill. I enjoyed that fic and wanted to revisit the ship; so came up with this little short. I'm still struggling with writer's block that is affecting my usual writing habits, so I'm hoping to be able to post some shorter fics in order to keep writing and improve my skills until the block clears (if it does at all.)

Hiiro was just about getting used to having Poppy in his bed.

It had felt unusual at first to have her in his apartment, outside of the hospital or anywhere around town that they might reasonably expect to find a Bugster. After their relationship became a little more serious, it could no longer be conducted in CR; so he’d had the choice of either bringing her home, or trying to take her to a hotel where he ran the risk that someone connected with the hospital might see him checking in with “Karino Asuna.” Now he enjoyed feeling her warmth next to him, seeing her unnaturally pink hair bright against the white of his pillow. She preferred to be in her true form whilst intimate with him and it helped Hiiro to accept that his relationship with her didn’t relate to what he had shared with Saki. Poppy was different.

He stroked her hair, and she snuggled against him, mumbling. She seemed to enjoy staying the night with him even though she didn’t need to sleep. Hiiro’s eyes closed and he was just about drifting off when he heard her singing to herself: the voice that made Bugsters cry and put patients under so much stress they almost succumbed to the virus. “ _Pop pop pop, pop pi po …_ ”

“Poppy.” He blinked his eyes open and sat up, head so groggy that he slumped backwards against the pillows, “Would you be quiet? I’m trying to sleep.”

“Mooooou.” Poppy pouted at him, “It’s boring when you go to sleep. I have nothing to do.”

“That’s not my fault, is it. You’re the one who chooses to stay here all night,” Hiiro said. He felt a sharp and uncomfortable jolt within his heart; and knew he’d deeply miss her if she didn’t want to lie beside him whilst he slept. Still, it _was_ her choice. He couldn’t make her do it.

“That’s because I like to be with Hiiro.” Poppy smiled up at him, eyes bright with mischief – “And I like holding onto you during the night!”

She traced her fingertips lightly over his chest. Hiiro felt his body begin to become aroused again, so he lay down. They would have to be back at the hospital tomorrow, and he couldn’t let her distract him from his rest, “Just go to sleep.”

“I can’t,” Poppy pointed out.

Of course she couldn't. He was so tired he was talking nonsense now, “Then please be quiet while _I_ sleep.”

Hiiro closed his eyes and tried once more to get back to sleep. He was finding it more difficult, this time around. He now felt too alert to easily fall asleep, and was concerned that his performance the next day would be affected; yet he was too tired to argue with Poppy. After several minutes he heard her start up again, “ _Hiiro is so mean … he won’t let Poppy sing_ …”

“I said. That’s ENOUGH.” He still felt woozy, and had to settle for glowering up at her, “Another word out of you and you can sit on the sofa all night.”

“That’s not fair! I’m booooored!” Poppy folded her arms. “You always let me do it before!”

“If I’m sleeping, I can’t hear you. But I don’t want you to wake me up. I need to get some rest, otherwise I will be tired at the hospital. I could make a serious mistake during surgery!” Hiiro’s voice cracked sharply, and he took a breath, trying to calm himself down. As annoying as Poppy could be, she wasn’t human. He knew that sometimes she genuinely didn’t understand.

 There were several moments’ silence before Poppy said, “… Sorry.” Her expression was downcast, and she wouldn’t meet his gaze. Hiiro was still irritated but now some of his frustration was at himself. He should already have learnt his lesson about appreciating what he had; letting someone know you loved them, without assuming they would always be there.

“Poppy,” said Hiiro. She looked up, and he tried again, “If I kiss you, will you stop singing at least until I fall asleep?”  

As her lips closed over his, Hiiro was grateful for a pleasant yet effective way of keeping her quiet.


End file.
